El Nudo de Cronos
by Neko-Ceres
Summary: La Batalla del Santuario no significó lo mismo para todos los que en ella lucharon.Camus de Acuario murió, pero quizás fue Milo de Escorpio quien sufrió las peores heridas. YAOI Milo Camus. Dedicado a mis amigas del Foro SaintSeiyaYaoi, y muy en especial
1. El Nudo

**EL NUDO DE CRONOS**

Atenea y sus Caballeros siguieron su camino hacia el Templo de Piscis. Milo se quedó a solas con el cuerpo de quien fuera su amigo y hermano de armas. Hasta ese momento se había mantenido sereno: Atenea estaba reviviendo a sus protectores, y eso le había hecho concebir esperanzas. Pero aunque Kamus había comprendido al final, para entonces ya era tarde, y Atenea no podía llamar a su lado a quien había muerto luchando contra ella. Cuando el Templo de Acuario quedó vacío, Milo recogió delicadamente aquel cuerpo tan amado, le retiró el pelo de la frente, limpió de escarcha sus mejillas, sus manos. Acercó su rostro al de Kamus, observándolo con total atención, esperando ver algo, un temblor en las cejas, un fruncimiento en los labios, cualquier cosa que indicara que el milagro se había producido, que su amigo había vuelto. Pasaron segundos, minutos, tal vez horas.

Milo perdió la noción del tiempo mientras vigilaba y se daba cuenta de que su vigilia estaba destinada al fracaso, mientras la certeza de aquella pérdida se aferraba poco a poco a su alma y se la desgarraba por completo. Perdida la calma, estrechó a Kamus contra sí con fuerza, casi con violencia, como si quisiera contagiar su corazón con los latidos del suyo propio y obligarle así a ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Inesperadamente le vino el recuerdo del día en que se conocieron, siendo todavía niños, bastantes años atrás.

Era mediodía, y los escuderos del Santuario estaban realizando combates de entrenamiento bajo el sol implacable de Agosto. Kamus, que había llegado esa misma mañana al Santuario (un niño serio y tímido, algo más joven que sus compañeros), apenas podía mantenerse en pie; acostumbrado a vivir entre la nieve, aquel calor debía de resultarle insoportable. Cuando le tocó enfrentarse a Milo, éste le vio tambalearse ostensiblemente; sabía que su obligación era detener el combate de inmediato, pero un orgullo que le surgió no sabía de dónde le llevó a lanzar a su oponente un golpe especialmente violento. Vencido por el terrible calor, Kamus se derrumbó sobre la arena como un fardo, entre las risas de sus compañeros. En ese momento llegó Shion, imponente y lleno de dignidad, como siempre; su sola presencia generó un silencio abochornado entre los jóvenes, que empezaron a abandonar el campo de entrenamiento sintiéndose incómodos con ellos mismos. El Patriarca indicó a un Milo avergonzado y culpable que llevara al muchacho inconsciente hasta los dormitorios de los escuderos y que se ocupara de él hasta que se hubiera recobrado. Milo así lo había hecho, refrescando las sienes y muñecas de Kamus con agua clara y organizando un auténtico lío de puertas y ventanas para que entrara la brisa a los dormitorios. Cuando Kamus recobró la consciencia, las disculpas de Milo fueron tan contritas y tan sentidas que en vez de enfadarse, los dos acabaron cobrando confianza, y estuvieron charlando, contándose sus sueños y sus planes en el Santuario, hasta que al caer la noche los demás aprendices llegaron al dormitorio.

Aquellos primeros meses habían sido duros para Kamus. Mermado por el terrible calor del verano en Grecia, no rendía lo suficiente, y sus compañeros se burlaban de él por su aparente debilidad. Milo se había convertido en su amigo inseparable, pero salir a defenderlo hubiera sido humillarlo, como reconocer que lo consideraba incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo, de modo que Kamus tuvo que soportar muchas vejaciones aquel verano. En el fondo, reconocía ante Milo, pensaba que se merecía las burlas y los golpes por no ser capaz de adaptarse a aquel clima. Algunas veces incluso llegó a plantearse la posibilidad de abandonar el Santuario y sus sueños de convertirse en Caballero, pero la furia de Milo ante la sola mención de esa idea, y su propia fuerza de voluntad, le ayudaron a seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

Una tarde, los dos hicieron una excursión por los alrededores del Santuario. Se decía que hacia el norte había un pequeño cráter aún en activo, y ambos pensaban que sería el lugar idóneo para entrenar. Lo buscaron hasta bien entrada la noche, y finalmente consiguieron dar con él. El calor era sofocante incluso para Milo, y acordaron entrenar allí todas las noches. Durante mucho tiempo sacrificaron largas horas de sueño para combatir allí, y las mañanas les encontraban siempre agotados y maltrechos, pero orgullosos. Todo ese esfuerzo había acabado por dar su fruto, y el calor del Santuario había empezado a parecerles una broma, acostumbrados como estaban al del volcán. De hecho, no tardaron en superar al resto de sus compañeros, y empezó a rumorearse que quizá acabarían compitiendo por armaduras de plata, tal vez incluso de oro. Los demás escuderos los miraban con una mezcla de envidia y respeto, y sus maestros se enorgullecían de ellos.

Mientras tanto, surgía entre los dos algo especial, pero difícil de identificar. Era algo mucho más íntimo que la mera amistad, pero tampoco parecía un simple amor romántico; en algún momento de su adolescencia, Milo, confuso, llegó a preguntarse si no se habría enamorado de Kamus, y sabía que éste se planteaba lo mismo. Incómodos, empezaron a evitarse y a tener conflictos constantemente. Su amistad se enfriaba muy deprisa, las peleas empezaron a surgir cada vez que se encontraban, y eso los puso en boca de todos los habitantes del Santuario, que con sus especulaciones y comentarios enrarecían todavía más la situación. Fue una época muy dolorosa para los dos, ya que ninguno sabía cómo romper aquella situación absurda. Hasta que una mañana, el viejo maestro de los Cinco Picos llegó inesperadamente al Santuario desde China. Se encerró con el Patriarca en la sala de audiencias de éste durante largas horas, y para sorpresa de todos, al caer la tarde habían pedido a Milo y Kamus que les acompañaran a lo más alto de la Acrópolis para hablar con ellos. Al llegar allí el sol ya se ponía, y el pelo de Kamus parecía de auténtico fuego. En aquel momento Milo había sabido, sin lugar a dudas, que nunca podría separarse de su amigo, fuera cual fuese el precio que ello implicara; había tomado la mano de Kamus, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, y éste le había respondido estrechándoselos con ternura. Todo había quedado dicho sin necesidad de palabras.

Pero lo que Shion y el viejo maestro les explicaron fue algo desconocido y completamente inesperado, sin nada que ver con lo que ellos esperaban escuchar: les hablaron del Nudo de Cronos.

El Nudo de Cronos era un fenómeno poco frecuente y que nadie había conseguido explicar todavía, por el cual los cosmos de dos Caballeros se fusionaban espontáneamente en uno sólo, creando un vínculo mucho más estrecho que cualquier amistad o amor, y convirtiéndolos a ambos en una sola persona. Mediante el Nudo de Cronos, dos Caballeros vivían el uno en el interior del otro, conocían los pensamientos mútuos y podían comunicarse sin palabras no importaba cuál fuera la distancia. Esto los convertía en una formidable arma de batalla, puesto que podían luchar como un solo hombre. El porqué de este fenómeno era desconocido. El viejo maestro de los Cinco Picos lo achacaba a un ciclo de reencarnaciones que dos almas recorrían en común por tener mucho que aprender la una de la otra; esa cercanía cósmica acababa por fusionarlas. El Patriarca, en cambio, le atribuía más bien fines estratégicos; opinaba que el inmenso poder bélico del Nudo de Cronos sólo aparecía en el mundo cuando se avecinaban tiempos oscuros. Pero ninguno de los dos, ni Shion ni el viejo maestro, conocían el motivo de porqué el Nudo elegía a determinados guerreros para atrlos de aquella forma, o porqué precisamente Milo y Kamus, y no cualquier otro.

Sin embargo, las razones carecían de importancia. Las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado, y la brecha de confusión había quedado cerrada como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Milo y Kamus se convirtieron en compañeros y hermanos de armas. Pasaron los años; investidos respectivamente con las Armaduras de Escorpio y Acuario, libraron grandes batallas en las que la ferocidad de ambos y su perfecta comunicación les hicieron invencibles.

Pero llegaron los tiempos oscuros en los que Saga enloqueció y, haciéndose pasar por el Patriarca, llevó a los Caballeros de Oro a luchar contra aquella por la que hubieran dado sus vidas: Milo llegó a darse cuenta; Kamus, por desgracia, no. A fin de defender sus Templos, la Batalla de las Doce Casas la libraron separados, y eso les hizo vulnerables. El Nudo de Cronos obligó a Milo a asistir, impotente, a la muerte de Kamus a manos del hombre a quien él mismo acababa de perdonar la vida. Había intentado desesperadamente llegar a la Casa de Acuario, pero no había tenido tiempo suficiente; la Casa de Sagitario, con todas sus pruebas de fe, era difícil de atravesar, y también había perdido unos minutos preciosos al quedarse conmocionado ante el cuerpo roto de Shura, el que fuera Caballero de Capricornio. Y al llegar a la Casa de Acuario sólo había podido detenerse en la puerta, mirando incrédulo los dos cadáveres inertes sobre las baldosas, incapaz de asimilar lo ocurrido. Era imposible que Kamus hubiera muerto y él no; de modo que aguardó, seguro de que las cosas se arreglarían de algún modo, de que su amor volvería a su lado, pero cuando Atenea llegó a la Casa de Acuario y la cruzó, sólo uno de los dos Caballeros que allí habían yacido la acompañaban; al otro, Milo lo sostenía ahora entre sus brazos, atrapado en una desesperación muda y demasiado profunda como para exteriorizarla. El dolor se retorcía en su interior y le torturaba; él no podía hacer otra cosa que soportarlo con la misma entereza con que había aguantado las heridas más terribles en tantas y tantas batallas; pero en aquellos momentos había tenido a Kamus junto a él para prestarle fuerzas, y ahora éstas le fallaban.

Nunca se había sentido tan confuso. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo haber acabado con Hyoga cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Pero a la vez era consciente de que al hacerlo hubiera traicionado todo aquello en lo que creía, dado que el Caballero del Cisne le había demostrado que luchaba por la causa justa. De haberlo matado, hubiera perdido su alma; nunca hubiera podido volver a considerarse un Caballero de Atenea. Sí, Kamus hubiera sobrevivido, pero para vivir en un mundo oscuro y sin esperanza. ¿Hubieran podido ser felices juntos en una supuesta vida donde Atenea hubiera sido expulsada por el egoísmo de Milo?

Sabiendo que había cumplido con su deber y que como Caballero no había tenido ninguna otra opción, Milo maldijo el día en que ganó su Armadura, maldijo el día en que conoció a Kamus, maldijo el Nudo de Cronos y maldijo incluso al propio Kamus por no haber sido capaz de ver en Hyoga lo que él sí había visto. Se sentía tan culpable como si le hubiera dado muerte con sus propias manos, y a la vez sentía vergüenza por haberle visto fallar de aquella manera, por haberle visto cometer un error mortal. Y ante todo, sentía que su vida se acababa de desmoronar por completo, y no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a levantarla de nuevo. Ni siquiera creía tener fuerzas para seguir viviendo en el Santuario sin Kamus. Nunca hubiera sospechado que la soledad pudiera ser tan absoluta.

A ciegas, recogió el casco de su amigo, que había caído junto a una columna, y lo arrojó lejos de sí con todo el peso de su ira y su dolor. Finalmente brotaron algunas lágrimas; cayeron sobre los ojos de Kamus y disolvieron la escarcha que sellaba sus pestañas. Detrás de ellas, Milo adivinaba unos ojos que nunca volverían a brillar.

Cuando el Caballero de Escorpio se reunió con los demás en lo más alto del Santuario para enfrentarse a Saga, parecía completamente sereno. Concentrados en el combate, ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de que en realidad la escarcha que ya no cubría el cuerpo muerto de Kamus se había trasladado al corazón de Milo; por eso, ninguno se brindó a ofrecerle consuelo.

De todas formas, habría sido inútil.  
  
by Neko-Ceres.  
Madrid, 6 de Julio de 2004


	2. Preludio

TÍTULO: Preludio  
AUTORA: Neko Ceres (con ayuda!!!)

  
NOTA:Agradezco de corazón a Kyoshi su repaso de mis escenas eróticas, y las ideas que para ellas me sugirió, en especial la de centrarme en el contenido más que en la forma. Eres estupendo, Kyoshi, consigues que todo se convierta en poesía...

**PRELUDIOS**

**Camus.**

Acaba de amanecer, y Milo de Escorpio ya está guardando su Templo, con la Armadura puesta y el semblante grave. Pero su expresión seria se transforma en una sonrisa satisfecha al escuchar unos pasos acercándose y percibir un cosmos que conoce muy bien.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta al visitante, fingiendo reconvención – Se supone que deberías estar guardando tu Casa. Estamos al borde de una guerra, ¿recuerdas?

- Queda tiempo – repone el otro – Puede que Mu les deje pasar, pero tendrán que luchar contra el resto.

- ¿Y has decidido venir a pasar ese tiempo conmigo, Acuario...?

El tono de Milo es sugestivo, y acompaña sus palabras pasando un brazo por la cintura de su compañero y acercándolo hacia sí. Las Armaduras entrechocan con un sonido metálico, y el Caballero del Escorpión es rechazado bruscamente.

- ¡Estate quieto, Milo!

- Vamos, Camus, sólo era una broma...

- Lo sé; perdona.

Los dos se quedan en silencio, y Milo siente un escalofrío; el hecho de que su amigo esté tan serio sólo puede significar una cosa: ya se ha enterado... Aún así, el Escorpión intenta disimular su inquietud bromeando.

- ¿Estás asustado? Bah, ¿qué otra cosa se podría esperar de un delicado francés? – Camus hace caso omiso de la provocación, y Milo insiste - Vamos, no les tengas miedo. Sólo son un puñado de niños rebeldes. Y de todas formas nunca llegarán hasta tu Casa; si se atreven a entrar en mi Templo, serán mi cena...

El Caballero de Acuario cierra un momento los ojos y baja la cabeza.

- Eso es lo que me asusta, Milo... - susurra – Que ellos lleguen hasta aquí y tú acabes con ellos.

- ¿Por qué?

Camus se vuelve con fiereza hacia su amante:

- ¡Deja de jugar, Milo! ¡Ya sabes de lo que hablo!

Milo suspira profundamente.

- Así que ya lo sabes...

- ¿Cómo pensaste que podría no enterarme de algo así?

- Camus – Milo lo toma por los hombros y le mira a los ojos intensamente - ¿Qué te preocupa? Hyoga está entre ellos, sí, pero nunca permitiré que tengas que enfrentarte a él, así que cálmate... te prometo que acabaré con él rápido y sin dolor.

- ¡No lo entiendes! – exclama Camus, deshaciéndose de las manos de su compañero - ¡Eso es precisamente lo que más temo, y es lo que quiero evitar a toda costa!

- ¿Evitarlo...? - Milo retrocede unos pasos, aturdido. - Camus... tú...

- ¡Si tú lo mataras, yo nunca podría perdonarte!

- Me vas a pedir... que no lo mate...

- ¿Qué?

Milo respira profundamente para apagar la rabia que siente apuntar en su interior.

- ¿Has bajado hasta aquí para pedirme que incumpla... que perdone la vida de tu alumno?

- ¡Diablos, Milo! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Soy un Caballero de Oro, no un chiquillo! ¡Conozco mi deber!

- Lo siento, Camus – responde Escorpio, ruborizándose – No quise decir...

- Te diré lo que pasará cuando Hyoga llegue hasta aquí: nada más cruzar este umbral, leerá tu cosmos y percibirá la presencia del mío enredado en él, y sabrá sin lugar a dudas que somos amantes – Camus esboza una sonrisa desolada – Así que se dejará matar por ti para no causarme daño.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Puede que lo subestimes. Es muy posible que sea capaz de dejar a un lado sus sentimientos para cumplir con su deber y enfrentarse a mí. No olvides que luchó contra el Maestro del Cristal a pesar del afecto que se profesaban; y lo mató.

Camus baja la mirada y traga saliva con dificultad; ese recuerdo le duele enormemente. Milo pone una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo, pero no hace nada para suavizar sus palabras, porque son ciertas y Camus necesita tenerlas en cuenta.

- Tal vez tengas razón.

- Entonces...

Acuario pone su mano sobre la que Milo mantiene en su hombro, y la aprieta cariñosamente.

- Escucha, sólo estoy aquí de paso. Me dirijo al Templo de Libra para interceptarle. Los demás Caballeros de Bronce llegarán hasta ti, pero no él.

Milo retira su mano y enfrenta a Camus, enojado.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- ¡Cualquier Caballero de Oro tiene derecho a defender una Casa vacía!

- ¡Pero tú en realidad no vas a defender una Casa! – vocifera Milo, fuera de sí - ¡Tus motivaciones no son las correctas, tú no vas a defender el Templo sino a defender de mí a tu alumno! ¡Vas a defender...!

- ... una relación – le interrumpe Camus, en voz muy baja – Voy a defender una relación, Milo, la nuestra... Escúchame con calma, y trata de entenderlo, te lo ruego. Si él no te ofrece resistencia y aún así tú acabas con él, nunca podré perdonártelo, aunque sepa que es tu deber como Caballero. Sería distinto si lo derrotaras en combate, pero por desgracia estoy bastante seguro de que el haber acabado con el Maestro de Cristal sólo le ha hecho más vulnerable; así que se dejará dominar por su sensibilidad y no te atacará. Y tú lo matarás de todas formas porque así debe ser, pero habrá sido un asesinato, Milo... y yo te seguiré queriendo porque amarte es tan natural para mí como respirar, pero algo se habrá roto entre nosotros, algo que ya no tendrá arreglo. Así que voy a ir a la Casa de Libra y voy a matarle yo mismo, porque prefiero mil veces sufrir ese dolor que el de perder esto tan grande que ahora compartimos.

El Caballero de Escorpio deja caer los brazos a lo largo del cuerpo, derrotado.

- Al menos déjame acompañarte...

- Eso nunca. Milo, esto va a ser una masacre, y me niego a que participes en ella.

- Camus, es que no quiero que la lucha llegue hasta ti. El que mi Templo esté antes que el tuyo me tranquiliza, pero si tú vas a la Casa de Libra...

- Confía en mí – repone Acuario, con los ojos relampagueantes y haciendo esfuerzos evidentes por dominar un acceso de cólera - ¿De verdad crees que no puedo vencer a unos Caballeros de Bronce?

- No me refiero a eso, es sólo que... es que yo... - Milo guarda silencio, incapaz de explicar un sentimiento que sabe absurdo.

- Ya lo sé, Milo – suspira Acuario, ablandándose ante la confusión de su amante - ¿Crees que a mí no me tortura el hecho de saber que cualquier intruso que llegue al Santuario pasará por tu Casa antes de que yo pueda interceptarlo? Pero en este caso es ridículo, y lo sabes. Ni siquiera creo que lleguen hasta Libra. Sólo pretendo asegurarme.

- De modo que estás decidido...

Camus asiente con la cabeza.

- Sí. Pero en honor a tus palabras, le daré una oportunidad. Si le veo preparado para enfrentarse a ti como Caballero, le dejaré pasar para que seas tú quien se encargue de él de igual a igual. Pero si no es así... acabaré yo mismo con él.

Milo toma a su amante en sus brazos y lo besa con toda la ternura de que es capaz.

- Entonces buena suerte, mi amor.

Camus le devuelve el beso, pero no dice nada. No es capaz. Milo comprende lo duro que debe resultarle ese dilema; le gustaría poder evitárselo, pero sabe que es imposible. Vivir situaciones como ésa está implícito en el significado de ser un Caballero de Atenea. Así que simplemente lo mira mientras se aleja hacia la Casa de Libra. "Te quiero", piensa. Y se prepara para reconfortarle... porque sabe que, suceda lo que suceda, volverá a él destrozado.

**Milo.**

Aquí viene. Llega pronto... sin duda yo estaba en lo cierto; me había parecido que el Cisne había pasado directamente de la Casa de Géminis a la de Libra, así que no ha tardado ni tres horas en volver, y ahora está aquí, subiendo los escalones que conducen a mi Templo como si en cada uno de ellos le arrancaran la vida. Me gustaría ir a su encuentro, pero sé que le ofendería; siempre ha odiado que cuando se muestra débil yo trate de superprotegerlo, dice que le hace sentir como si no lo considerase capaz de superar las cosas por sí mismo. De manera que me limito a aguardar a que sea él quien llegue a mi lado, mientras lucho por dominar mi angustia y permanecer inmóvil.

Inesperadamente, Camus se rinde en los siete últimos escalones: se deja caer sobre las losas de piedra y esconde la cabeza entre las manos. Pero no llora, y eso me preocupa más que su flaqueza. Es la viva imagen de la más completa desolación.  
Al diablo con sus prejuicios. Bajo esos siete escalones a la carrera y lo rodeo con mis brazos; el que no se resista no hace sino acrecentar mi preocupación. Lo estrecho con fuerza y él se hunde en mi pecho como si quisiera desaparecer en él. Desearía con todas mis fuerzas que mi abrazo tuviera el poder de protegerle de cualquier dolor; el que un corazón tan hermoso como el suyo sufra, sin duda es un pecado contra las leyes de lo natural.

Le ayudo a incorporarse y lo guío hasta el Templo de Escorpio, haciéndole entrar hasta mis aposentos privados. Él protesta débilmente.

- Debes montar guardia, pueden llegar en cualquier momento...

- ¡Al diablo con la guardia! Aún tienen que cruzar cuatro Casas, y dudo que Máscara de Muerte o Aioria se lo pongan fácil; menos aún Shaka...

Entonces Camus me desconcierta por segunda vez hoy encendiendo su cosmos al máximo para quitarse la Armadura, que sale despedida en todas direcciones, choca contra las paredes y queda esparcida por el suelo como un montón de escombros. Lo miro interrogativamente.

- No la soporto – me dice, como única explicación. _Dioses, qué difícil es comprenderle algunas veces._ Con un suspiro, me quito mi propia Armadura.

- Está bien, Camus. Hablemos como hombres, y no como Caballeros.

Me mira con agradecimiento, y sé que al menos esta vez he sido capaz de interpretar correctamente sus motivaciones. Pero la comunicación dura poco; enseguida hace un esfuerzo por dominarse y recuperar su compostura habitual. Y, por supuesto, lo logra.

- Milo, Hyoga ya... ya no está.

Asiento, algo incómodo; no ha dicho "le he matado", ha dicho que ya no está... O no conozco a Camus, o algo no va nada bien.

- Sentí su cosmos desaparecer hace un rato. ¿Le has matado?

Niega con la cabeza.

- No he sido capaz. –doy un respingo sin poder evitarlo; sin duda él se da cuenta, porque enseguida me da una explicación – Lo he encerrado en un ataúd de hielo. El frío acabará con él.

- O quizá no... - discrepo, con el corazón en un puño.

- Milo, nada puede romper mis ataúdes, lo sabes. Aunque su organismo pudiera adaptarse a semejante temperatura y lograra sobrevivir, hibernaría para siempre.

- Las armas de Libra pueden romper tus ataúdes. También la espada del Kamei de Odín. – le rebato; por los dioses, tengo un mal presentimiento...

- La Armadura de Libra carece de guardián; y dudo mucho que nadie venga desde Asgard para rescatar al Caballero del Cisne.

- Pero, ¿y si...?

- Calma tus temores, Milo – me espeta secamente – Si alguna vez alguien logra sacarlo de ahí, sin duda habrán pasado muchos años, y tal vez ese tiempo en soledad le haya convertido en un hombre menos sensible y más juicioso.

- De manera que ésa era tu intención...

No me responde. Creo que estoy siendo bastante torpe al intentar que me aclare algo que probablemente él mismo no entiende. Pero este presentimiento se ha apoderado de mí... Lo desecho con un esfuerzo; Camus necesita ser consolado, no andar calmando mis temores.

- Cerraste el Nudo de Cronos – me suelta de repente.

- Sí – confirmo, sin saber muy bien a qué viene eso ahora – Era un enfrentamiento personal. Consideré que no tenía derecho a estar presente.

- Te lo agradezco – me dice, con una fría inclinación de cabeza.

_Tú siempre tan cortés. Y yo no consigo comprenderte... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si no compartes conmigo lo que te ocurre? No tienes ni idea de cuánta impotencia puedes llegar a hacerme sentir._

Doy un suspiro. No es el momento de pensar en mí; sé que en realidad Camus necesita contármelo todo, pero también sé que no es capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo, así que tendré que ayudarle.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No, gracias – respondes, y tu frialdad me duele como una herida – Debo volver a mi Templo.

_Maldita sea, Camus, ¿por qué me lo pones tan difícil? _

- Sentí tu cosmos dirigirse hacia el norte con gran potencia... - le digo, intentando evitar que se marche.

- Tenía una cuenta pendiente en Siberia – responde simplemente.

Bien, ya basta, mi orgullo maltrecho no puede tolerar más desprecios. Furioso tanto con él como conmigo, le agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeo, con mayor violencia de la que querría pero incapaz de soportarlo más.

- Escucha, Camus, creí que querías que habláramos como hombres, pero si lo que quieres es hablar de Caballero a Caballero, será eso lo que tengas. Tu hermano de armas, Milo, custodio del Escorpión Celeste, se considera informado de que has cumplido tu misión en la Casa de Libra, y dará testimonio de ello ante quien se lo solicite – le escupo esas palabras, la fórmula oficial, como si fueran un insulto – Ahora ponte tu Armadura y vete de aquí a defender tu Templo, como es tu obligación.

Me mira con dureza unos instantes, como si fuera a responderme con igual cólera; la idea de que va a golpearme se me antoja cada vez más probable, y lo peor es que estoy dispuesto a contestar de igual modo.  
Pero de repente algo parece rompérsele por dentro y el dolor asoma a sus ojos, haciéndome sentir culpable por mi propia incapacidad para ayudarle. Cuando veo surgir sus lágrimas, siento auténtica vergüenza. _Por los dioses, Camus, perdóname por no ser capaz de hacerlo mejor._ Quiero disculparme, lo necesito, pero no encuentro las palabras, así que permanezco mudo, contemplándole sin atinar a hacer nada por él, y maldiciéndome por ello.

- Vuelve a abrir el Nudo – me pide inesperadamente.

- Camus, yo... siento haber... siento no...

- Abre el Nudo – me interrumpe, con la voz cargada de apremio – Ábrelo y observa por ti mismo, porque yo no soy capaz, no soy capaz de contarte lo que ha pasado... Oh, por Athenea...

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y se cubre el rostro con las manos; sus hombros tiemblan al tratar de contener el llanto, pero finalmente es vencido: cae sobre la colcha y estalla en sollozos. Nunca le había escuchado llorar así, y casi no puedo soportarlo. No sé qué hacer, no me atrevo ni a moverme, sólo atino a abrir el Nudo y a través de él vivo lo que él acaba de vivir, el reencuentro con su alumno en el Templo de Libra, las oportunidades que le ha dado al muchacho para demostrar su capacidad de presentar batalla a pesar de no desearlo, su rabia y su frustración al verle fracasar una y otra vez, el momento de pánico que ha experimentado al hundir el barco de la madre de Hyoga y asaltarle las dudas de repente ("Por Athenea, esto no tiene vuelta atrás, ¿qué estoy haciendo...? ¡Oh, no... lo siento, Hyoga...!"), y finalmente su inmenso dolor al acabar con el Cisne él mismo para evitar que lo hiciera yo.  
Poco a poco vuelvo al presente, con el corazón hecho pedazos, y cuando lo veo tirado sobre la cama, roto y llorando como si se le escapara el alma en cada lágrima, me maldigo por no ser como Mü o como Shaka, por no poder llenar de paz su espíritu con una sola palabra o con el simple roce de mi cosmos sobre el suyo.  
De manera que intento consolarle de la única manera que se me ocurre, haciendo aquello que mejor domino. Me tiendo a su lado, lo tomo entre mis brazos e intento arrancar a besos el dolor de su cuerpo y de su espíritu, secándole las lágrimas con los labios y tratando de curar sus heridas a base de amor traducido a caricias. Él me responde con una actitud que nunca le había visto, una extraña mezcla de desesperación y timidez, como si me necesitara como al mismo aire y a la vez se avergonzara de esa necesidad. Su ansia hace que lentamente deje de ser yo quien le consuela y él quien se entrega, es él quien poco a poco adquiere la iniciativa y toma de mí cuanto su dolor requiere para ser apaciguado, como si mi cuerpo fuera un cántaro en el que beber a grandes tragos un antídoto contra las emociones que le torturan; yo sólo intento amoldarme a la cadencia de su deseo mientras lo contemplo, disfrutando de la belleza imposible de sus pestañas rozando sus pómulos, de sus dientes clavados en su labio inferior, de su pelo ondulándose en torno a sus hombros al compás de sus movimientos. Le observo, maravillado como siempre por toda su persona y por la profundidad del amor que ha conseguido inculcar en mi alma; le miro sin querer perderme un detalle, permitiéndole hacer cualquier cosa que le ayude a extinguir su dolor, dejándole dirigir esta danza cada vez más apasionada hasta que con un último gemido se derrumba sobre mí, y sólo entonces vuelve a permitir que sea yo quien le abrace nuevamente y le ayude a sosegarse.

Al rato me mira con expresión contrita.

- Milo... lo siento, he sido muy egoísta.

Su acento francés resulta especialmente marcado en momentos como éste; y me parece muy sensual. _Dioses, Camus, qué enamorado estoy de ti._

- ¿Qué dices? ¡En absoluto!

- Pero yo...

- No quiero oírlo – acallo sus protestas con mis besos – Hablas demasiado, Acuario.

Esperaba una sonrisa, o al menos un amago de ella, pero en cambio siento cómo se queda inmóvil y la temperatura de su cuerpo y su cosmos desciende varios grados de repente, haciéndome tiritar. Antes de que pueda preguntarle si todo va bien, me abraza con una fuerza que me toma por sorpresa; una fuerza que casi me impide respirar y me hace temer por mis costillas. Respondo como puedo a ese abrazo, pero en cambio no sé cómo responder a la desesperación que me transmite.

- No cierres el Nudo durante la batalla – me pide, y no sé por qué sus palabras me llenan de temor – Te necesito a mi lado.

- Siempre... estaré a tu lado, Acuario – consigo murmurarle, casi sin aliento – A no ser que acabes conmigo... en este mismo instante; Camus... apenas me dejas respirar...

No parece oírme; por toda respuesta, enlaza sus brazos alrededor mío con más fuerza si cabe, haciendo que se me escape un gemido.

- Prométemelo... prométeme que no vas a cerrar el Nudo.

- Te... te lo prometo... - el dolor en mis costillas empieza a resultar insoportable, y comienzo a sentirme mareado – Camus, ¿qué... pretendes? Me... me estás haciendo daño... Camus, apenas... puedo respirar...

Pero no afloja su tenaza, y mientras intento luchar contra la insensibilidad que se apodera de mis brazos y trato de desterrar las manchas grises que empiezan a bailar delante de mis ojos, me doy cuenta de que está temblando violentamente, y leo en su cosmos que tiene miedo... Camus de Acuario está asustado al punto de aferrarse a mí hasta casi matarme, y de repente se me contagia su miedo. El presentimiento de antes vuelve a apoderarse de mí.

- No cierres el Nudo – susurra – No quiero morir sólo.

Oh, Zeus, ¿se está despidiendo de mí? En este momento es en mi interior donde estalla el terror y se extiende hasta invadir el último rincón de mi ser, porque de alguna forma sé que tiene razón, que esto ya es inevitable... Sin saber de dónde, saco las fuerzas para liberarme de su abrazo, y sin saber cómo tampoco, ruedo encima de él y le penetro bruscamente, arrancándole un grito de dolor; algo en mí siente remordimientos, pero no puedo detenerme... su voz es acallada por los alaridos silenciosos de ese maldito presagio que en mi interior pregona que le pierdo, que se va para siempre, y no puedo sino responder a esta urgencia súbita que me impulsa a querer unirme a él como sea, a fundirme con él y hacernos uno para no dejarle marchar, que me obliga a aferrarme a su cuerpo clavándole las uñas en las caderas, tirándole del pelo y mordiendo con ferocidad su cuello y sus hombros, a caer en su interior una y otra vez arrancándole quejas de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo mientras intento desesperadamente retenerle a mi lado sin saber por qué medios, arrastrándole a la fuerza hasta el clímax al tiempo que el vértigo se me hace tan grande y tan insoportable que acabo por precipitarme en un orgasmo casi doloroso, gritando su nombre como si ya se hubiera ido de mi lado. Y cuando todo termina, soy muy consciente de que he fracasado, de que seguimos siendo dos personas y no una sola, y rompo en el llanto más amargo que me ha dominado jamás. Camus me abraza, me sostiene hasta que consigo calmarme, y cuando le miro veo en sus ojos el desconcierto y la confusión.  
Sólo entonces me doy cuenta de la forma en que lo he tomado, me fijo en las marcas de su cuello y sus caderas, y siento vergüenza; las beso una por una, arrancándole suspiros cada vez más profundos, hasta que me hace detenerme abrazándome otra vez.

- Basta, Milo – me dice con dulzura – Ya no tenemos más tiempo. Si no me voy ahora, nuestros enemigos se van a encontrar con una escena verdaderamente insólita al llegar al Templo de Escorpio.

Trato de sonreírle.

- Que aprendan...

Me besa y se incorpora, intentando sin éxito disimular un gesto de dolor.

- Oh, dioses, lo siento, Camus...

- Calla – dice, y señala mi abdomen manchado – Es evidente que he disfrutado de esto.

- Sí, pero...

- Ha sido una experiencia nueva, eso es todo. Si no te importa, voy a usar tu baño.

Se retira a la ducha y oigo el agua caer; mientras espero mi turno, pienso en lo que acaba de suceder. Empieza a hacerse confuso. ¿Perder a Camus en una batalla contra Caballeros de Bronce? La sola idea es ridícula, y eso es lo que me repito una y otra vez mientras sale del baño como un Ganímedes de cabellos mojados, es lo que me repito mientras me ducho rápidamente y vuelvo al dormitorio. Allí él está acabando de ponerse la Armadura; yo hago lo propio. El presentimiento acaba por desvanecerse cuando miro a mi amante, imponente en su atuendo de combate. Ah, ¿quién podría derrotar a este dios?

Entonces me besa y me mira largamente a los ojos.

- Adiós, mi amor – susurra, y se va a toda prisa, sin esperar respuesta.

De nuevo algo oscuro y helado empieza a aletear en mi alma.

- ¡Camus, espera...!

Pero ya se ha alejado por los túneles que conducen a su Templo, y no puede oírme. Así que sólo puedo acallar mis miedos, esperar a que todo acabe para confesarle una vez más lo mucho que le necesito, y rogar a Athenea porque mi instinto de Escorpión, por una vez, esté equivocado.


End file.
